Amatory Desire
by Yuki Izagawa
Summary: Love or lust, the two brothers, living side by side, find love in familiar places. Well, at least through Sesshomaru who finds to enjoy his newest passion next to dance fighting. Who'd of thought this passion led to several desiring moments. But will thei
1. Chapter 1

"**Amatory Desire**"

By Yuki Izagawa

Disclaimer: Most of these characters are not my own, but that of Rumiko Takahashi's and bloodsucking dog vixen.

Warning and appologies: I know I know.. there's major ooc.. but enjoy the sweet guy on guy and let the masterbation commence.

(I thought about doing the prologue but i didnt quite know what to do with it, its basically how inu came about...and.. ah, how sesshomaru does what he does now...)

Chapter I "break of your day"

The room silent and liquid dark, the suns rays being the only light to flow through. A light ruffle of the silkened covers signalled the awakening of the groggy gold eyed man. He raised himself from the covers, which barely clung to his bare thighs and legs, and dragged himself to the awaiting shower. Nothing on his mind but the obnoxious twittering of the damn 'wishing to be dead' birds outside his half curtained windows, and the tormenting images that cast him his dreams.

It wasnt but a little while longer was he coming from the steamed bathroom sporting a white clasping robe and a towel that he lightly ran through his mess of long silver hair. Not bothering to pick through his days apparel, he made his way through his apartment house, soon with a satisfying cup of coffee in hand.

What better to spot in the doorway of his unusually, but happily found, silent home than a small slip of paper crying for attention. 'Inu Yasha, no doubt' he muttered to himself as he crouched for the sloppily written piece. His dull brutish eyes glancing for a moment, the first word an imediate understanding of its reason. "kikyo" The note read "Kikyo and I broke up, wont be home,drinking away sorrow." Sesshomaru merely crumpled and tossed the frantic paper away before once again sipping his drink. "Honesty is really a pain with him." he sighed into the mug, eyes shortly closing to show his mental pity.

As he wandered back to his room, his gaze caught that of a distant memory with in a hard and seashelled frame. Like his empty eyes now, there he was, sitting on a swing in the park, say mid afternoon, with a young raven haired child in his lap, grasping his hand, and a fair woman with molten eyes behind him, arms wrapped caringly around his neck and built shoulders.

Giving a small snort, he layed the photo back in its unwanted place and continued on his task of dressing.

Not bothering to waste his time any longer in the empty shelter, he stepped from the doorway, light instantly reflecting from his half bared chest through a white partially buttoned shirt and from the black leathered pants that gripped at his thighs and every shape. Tucking the key into his pocket, from his now locked door, he calmly brought himself down the stairs, a quick journey as he worked at the task of lighting his single brought cig. The sidewalk along the buildings were just as cracked and vined as its feeble shadows. But it hadnt bothered him, it was one step closer to witnessing distruction and an idiots death. He brought his thoughts away only a moment to hear the familiarity of children laughing as they chased after the teasing active puppy. But just as soon as his break was behind him, he continued to scan for his usual destination only stopping a while later to watch the yeilding light change for his journey. Once done so he continued across the road and the few more moments of walking to finally reach his destination.

After paying his way in, Sesshomaru made his way to the dining area of the dance club, sitting at one of the far back corner booths with a light soda. His eyes watching in bitter amusement at the many shifting forms on the dim lit floor. Leaning closer to the wall he watched some reeking human lean to the counter for another bloody mary, once losing small interest in it, he returned his ever watchful eyes to the dance floor. Anaware of the small group of guys and girls watching as he drank.His mind lost in his own thoughts with distant eyes as he played the straw seductivley in his mouth. Their faces catching light pink as they chuckled. Sesshomaru's tongue slid over the small opening, moving around and around until it vanished into his mouth between his pearly fangs. Holding it between his suculent lips before letting it fall back to ease with in the glass, tip of his tongue lightly seperating from the stiff appendage.

Finally realising he was the butt of someones greatly lusting attention, he glanced in thier direction with a raised brow. His tongue once again appearing to tease his viewers as it coursed over his lips. Again bringing his attention away. Just as his view went around the room, his own interest was grabbed by the golden haired tempter who made his eyes trail to the slender demon. His perfect lips as well traced with that lacy pink tongue, making it gloss brilliantly in the slim lighting next to his fervent smirk. Soon disapearing in the crowd.

Unable to bare much more of his bordom, he, himself, made his legs cross him into the dancing crowd. He was able to dance alone for a little while until his nose caught the scent of lime and alchohol in his space. Just as, he felt a pair of strong hips grinding into him from both sides. A man smirking with each direction he decided to inspect. The man before him didnt stay long when a slutting woman gauged her hips into his, making his uninterested member ache. He would have crushed the girls stenching windpipe if it wasnt for the males intrusion to his swaying hips to indicate a challenge amongst them. Courting a light demonic grin to his lips he knew how easy it would be to exhaust the mortals. Their dance fight didnt take as long as he would have waged it to be, when the two continued to bring their bodies to their nearest points. Any closer and they would have to be intametly connected.

Sesshomarus face altered to an unwanting joining. They were pushing their long ran out invite and he wanted no longer to be a part of this 'three some'. His throat forced out a short grunt as he worked for a way to escape their sweat streaming bodies, his golden eyes searching desperatly. With a hard swallow, he licked his parched lips and slid what he could to the side. But to no avail. He found a few more women were blocking his path so he sighed in dicontent.

Almost like an answer to his prayers, he felt a strong hand clasp his own, at first taking it as a threat. Either way he knew it would lead him from the mass of discusting and not very appealing bodies. Just as he thought, there he was freed from the bunch. He took a daring chance to view his savior, but as he did he felt his stomach clench to the familiar sight.

Soon, they found themselves catching their breaths at his table a conversation, as expected, began.

"You looked like you needed that." The man spoke, a deep britsh accent riding his delicate sugary words. Small dark glasses balanced on his gentle features, his head slightly turned with a bowed head, smile still visible. Sesshomaru turned his own head to look away, knowing his eyes wouldnt. He decided to look at nothing in particular, just anything to avoid the excuse to blush at how handsome the man appeared when he gazed curiously.

"Silent or not, you're safe now. I don't intend on rescueing you again, you know."

Sesshomaru only snorting in response to his joke.

"Well,i'll be leaving now." caressing Sesshomaru's hand, he finally was able to peer gold into fountain blue. Almost like crystals. But Sesshomaru was quick to recover as he snorted once more and turned away.

" ' Till again, I presume?" the soft flesh of his hand stroking over Sesshomarus before he took his leave. He took a few minutes before looking after the man's path and grimacing. A sudden renewed lonliness taking him off gaurd as he sighed. He left his mind to wonder until he once more slipped into boredom. Not able to take anymore, he gathered himself and pushed his way through the crowd unto freedom. Or another trip into a wider range of stupidity and insolence.

Straining his partially stressed legs up the flights of stairs, he came in view of the pathetic sight of his younger half brother crashed out by the door. Taking a glimpse at his own domain, he sighed, and searched through the dog eared hanyous pockets. Once finding the key to Inu Yasha's door, he half heartedly cradled him over his shoulder and shoved the key through the lock. The knob loosening the door enough to be kicked open and allow his entrance. Any other day he'd of left the waste of time there at his door, but himself felt deserted of this feeling. Sesshomaru felt his nose cringe to the strong scent of smoke and alcohol riding over his calming forest scent.

Sesshomaru lugged the almost weightless boy to his bed, the blankets straggled a distance from its home. Picking them up, he tossed the covers over him, checked the wreck, and began his way to his own door making sure to tap the fragrant spray before touching the knob. Taking a final glance around, he locked the door from the inside and shut his precence from it.

( -; with animation music.. i finally wrote this damn chapter in detail after about half of a year... it's not quite that good.. but thats what i get being on those kick youre ass writing blocks... but... hope you like what i have so far... umm.. hopefully i can kick the humour in... umm... well.. - ' tell me what u think and i already have ideas for a much later chapter... now to think for chapter 2 and beyond... o GODS! well, chowli.)


	2. whats with this prolog?

**"Amatory Desire"**

By Yuki Izagawa

Disclaimer: Most of these characters are not my own, but that of Rumiko Takahashi's and bloodsucking dog vixen.(Aluka)

Warning and appologies: I know I know.. there's major ooc.. but enjoy the sweet guy on guy and let the masterbation commence.

(mm, lucious scenes soon, can you wait that long you horny bastards? Well, deal with it.../cry/ cuz im shitin blanks from my skull and need any suggestions. Maybe things you might like?.../... just until i can ease your minds for the upcoming yaoi.../fidget/...maybe.. well.. let me go ahead and try this...thanks for reading this far and maybe i can get my better stories up here..chowli)...(neeeehhhh k... i think... ill use this as a prolog flash back thing... we'll see)(Woo.. i sorta got it..) (i did this in the dark so i used alot of pages to make sure i didnt overlap..and i didnt... i just kept losing my place and writing the same words)

Chapter II "whats with this prolog?"

Ever since he was young, his father brought him to this place. It reaked horribly of humans, but that did not yeild his fathers addiction to dancing. His gaze followed the man as his tall and almost lenient form suited itself along a group of maidens. Sesshomaru, curious to know his fathers next actions, watched hopelessly as he rest his arm atop the counter. His lips full of flirtations as he spoke to the most beautiful amongst the group.

Why must his father lower himself to a humans interest? Was he seriously trying to have her as his mate?

Breaking his scornful stares, a waitress stood before him. "Hey there handsome, would you like anything? All free for little cutey lady killers like you!" He glared bitterly at her in a moments thought. Was this wench trying to seduce him? Did _she, _want_ him _as a mate? To mate with him? Why else would she be as foolish as she was. Pushing his patience from her constant hovering, he hissed out at her, finally getting the putrid scent away from him.

Glaring down the womans spine as she walked away, his sensative ears caught his fathers booming laughter. "_HE_, Inu-no-taisho, was giving that woman, the honor of hearing _His_ laughter! Stupid human, not even Sesshomaru himsel gained such a pleasure.Not often at least.

This woman, of his fathers interests, would be trouble, and he knew it almost immediately as he looked into those deep innocent eyes.

Not too long after, his father placed his seed with in her and she was pregnant with what would be his sibling. No, not even meant enough to be called his sibling, the child would be known as the half child. Not only to him but to the world as well.

Being that youkia have shorter pregnancies, and the womans young was half, she was expected delivery a few months later.

Taisho was praising and teaching his eldest son some spectacular moves for his later premier, when _that_ woman, that he, Sesshomaru, almost accepted as an adoptive mother, arrived with devastating news. Her water had broke and was ready for the hard labor ahead.

The one thing the child ever wanted from his father, not even affection, was to be with him on the night he worked so hard for, and that wench, that discusting vile wench that boke into their lives, took it from him.

That night, he stood on the dark floor, awaiting the music and lights to cue him. Eyes along the crowds, his hopeful replacement that filled his jelous pulse, waited curiously for something to happen. He would have rescheduled if he could, but this was an only one time oppurtunity. It didnt matter, it was either no father at all, or the screams of an infant that clung greedily for his attention.

The lights startled him for only a brief moment and the enormous crowd applauded at the marvelously angelic child. Seeing that it was the offsring of a well known demon lord, it was no doubt his child would be just as good. Maybe better. He knew they expected him to be better, and he was.. but the boulder crushing his chest told him it would only be tragic.

He preformed his kabuki mix style, and of course he was good, no, he was perfect. Hitting every move at the precise times, letting his body seem even more angelic as the lights bounced from his pale skin and long silver hair. He looked almost like crystal waters performing on that stage. The crowd awing at his beauty, whistling to his grace, almost purring to his seductive sways...

But one pair of eyes caught him in particular. Not the only red eyed being in the room, but the only one with molten color. His face altered nervously. It wasnt that she was watching him, it was that it felt like she was tearing past his slacked golden orbs, and into his soul. Stalking the emotions he hid so well.

Suddenly the boulder crushed him.

Was it the girls eyes? Was it that he tripped over himself? Was it the fact that his fathers absence troubled him?... Their eyes never left each others. The sounds of the crowds gasps never made it to his ears. Not even the loud pop below him, or the warm substance from his mouth came noticable to him. Then, before being lifted away by the backgorund emergencies, he came to realize what it was exactly that took him off gaurd.

Like a little disposal of blood ever killed any one... Sesshomaru sat in the darkness of the desolate park. The only other sound from his angered breathing was that of the flighting owls and chirping insects. Right at that time, that woman was delivery that thing from her. Or if not, then swooning over its discusting presence with _His _father.


	3. Chapter 2

**"Amatory Desire"**

By Yuki Izagawa

Disclaimer: Most of these characters are not my own, but that of Rumiko Takahashi's and bloodsucking dog vixen.(Aluka)

Warning and appologies: I know I know.. there's major ooc.. but enjoy the sweet guy on guy and let the masterbation commence.

(mm, lucious scenes soon, can you wait that long you horny bastards? Well, deal with it.../cry/ cuz im shitin blanks from my skull and need any suggestions. Maybe things you might like?.../... just until i can ease your minds for the upcoming yaoi.../fidget/...maybe.. well.. let me go ahead and try this...thanks for reading this far and maybe i can get my better stories up here..chowli)...(neeeehhhh k... i think... ill use this as a prolog flash back thing... we'll see)(Woo.. i sorta got it..) (i did this in the dark so i used alot of pages to make sure i didnt overlap..and i didnt... i just kept losing my place and writing the same words)

Chapter II "whats with this prolog?"

Ever since he was young, his father brought him to this place. It reaked horribly of humans, but that did not yeild his fathers addiction to dancing. His gaze followed the man as his tall and almost lenient form suited itself along a group of maidens. Sesshomaru, curious to know his fathers next actions, watched hopelessly as he rest his arm atop the counter. His lips full of flirtations as he spoke to the most beautiful amongst the group.

Why must his father lower himself to a humans interest? Was he seriously trying to have her as his mate?

Breaking his scornful stares, a waitress stood before him. "Hey there handsome, would you like anything? All free for little cutey lady killers like you!" He glared bitterly at her in a moments thought. Was this wench trying to seduce him? Did _she, _want_ him _as a mate? To mate with him? Why else would she be as foolish as she was. Pushing his patience from her constant hovering, he hissed out at her, finally getting the putrid scent away from him.

Glaring down the womans spine as she walked away, his sensative ears caught his fathers booming laughter. "_HE_, Inu-no-taisho, was giving that woman, the honor of hearing _His_ laughter! Stupid human, not even Sesshomaru himsel gained such a pleasure.Not often at least.

This woman, of his fathers interests, would be trouble, and he knew it almost immediately as he looked into those deep innocent eyes.

Not too long after, his father placed his seed with in her and she was pregnant with what would be his sibling. No, not even meant enough to be called his sibling, the child would be known as the half child. Not only to him but to the world as well.

Being that youkia have shorter pregnancies, and the womans young was half, she was expected delivery a few months later.

Taisho was praising and teaching his eldest son some spectacular moves for his later premier, when _that_ woman, that he, Sesshomaru, almost accepted as an adoptive mother, arrived with devastating news. Her water had broke and was ready for the hard labor ahead.

The one thing the child ever wanted from his father, not even affection, was to be with him on the night he worked so hard for, and that wench, that discusting vile wench that boke into their lives, took it from him.

That night, he stood on the dark floor, awaiting the music and lights to cue him. Eyes along the crowds, his hopeful replacement that filled his jelous pulse, waited curiously for something to happen. He would have rescheduled if he could, but this was an only one time oppurtunity. It didnt matter, it was either no father at all, or the screams of an infant that clung greedily for his attention.

The lights startled him for only a brief moment and the enormous crowd applauded at the marvelously angelic child. Seeing that it was the offsring of a well known demon lord, it was no doubt his child would be just as good. Maybe better. He knew they expected him to be better, and he was.. but the boulder crushing his chest told him it would only be tragic.

He preformed his kabuki mix style, and of course he was good, no, he was perfect. Hitting every move at the precise times, letting his body seem even more angelic as the lights bounced from his pale skin and long silver hair. He looked almost like crystal waters performing on that stage. The crowd awing at his beauty, whistling to his grace, almost purring to his seductive sways...

But one pair of eyes caught him in particular. Not the only red eyed being in the room, but the only one with molten color. His face altered nervously. It wasnt that she was watching him, it was that it felt like she was tearing past his slacked golden orbs, and into his soul. Stalking the emotions he hid so well.

Suddenly the boulder crushed him.

Was it the girls eyes? Was it that he tripped over himself? Was it the fact that his fathers absence troubled him?... Their eyes never left each others. The sounds of the crowds gasps never made it to his ears. Not even the loud pop below him, or the warm substance from his mouth came noticable to him. Then, before being lifted away by the backgorund emergencies, he came to realize what it was exactly that took him off gaurd.

Like a little disposal of blood ever killed any one... Sesshomaru sat in the darkness of the desolate park. The only other sound from his angered breathing was that of the flighting owls and chirping insects. Right at that time, that woman was delivering that thing from her. Or if not, then swooning over its discusting presence with _His _father by her side. He kicked his legs over the edge of the bench, feet not yet able to reach the ground. His eyes locking down to the badages wrapped around one.

(Alright ill stop here for now. sry it took so long...i was busy.. ill just finish chapter 2 in chapter 3.. reviews or any things... chowli and sorry again. Next chapter, what has this girl done to him to cause the end of his youthful career. Was it her or something that she saw? Sesshomaru has to put up with the hung overed hanyou. other stuff... dont worry... it wont be too long... maybe...)


	4. Chapter 4

**"Amatory Desire"**

By Yuki Izagawa

(i'm sorry... i accidently published the imcomplete version... i guess that means i dont know how to remove it seeing chapter 3 is the one you should read.. SORRY! well let me finish this thing for you... sorry again!)

Chapter III "The real chapter, 'I dispise your eyes' "

(short flash back)

'You gave us quite the scare.. are you sure you dont want to see a doctor, sweety?' Hmph, that annoying baby talk. How dare she think he so low as to enjoy it? It was pure mockery! He'd of ripped the mouth clear from her face if she hadn't walked to the door annd stared back to him...now he was ready to claw out her eyes. 'I will just call your parents to pick you up, okay dear?' She didnt have to say more. When she returned, he was gone. He didnt want his father to come for him, let alone he hadn't the time. And parents? He had no mother. Especially not _Her_!

(told you it was short)

He brought his attention away from his wound in time to catch the girl he conversed with through each others eyes. He only snorted and turned his head. Great, "Here to resolute my feelings?" he hissed. He loathed her, not even through words but through her eyes.

What he saw, the _pity_ in her own molten eyes.

PITY! How dare she show him pity? Why could she not stare at him with awe and concern as the rest of them had! Was she out of her mind,stalking him and now pushing her presence? Did she _want_ to die without seeing the adult side of the world?

"You were very good, i thought." She admitted, breaking the calming atmoshere, making him narrow his eyes. She was foolish alright.

"Hmph" he snorted, considering ways of just abandoning her. But she never quit. Not that night, and surely not the days, weeks, and months that followed.

(present time)

For the years later, she stayed by him. A home of her own, but she chose stalking him. No, he let her stalk him. He allowed her company. Even along the times Rin...

Rin!

Inu Yasha awoke the next morning with a skull screaming and echoeing headche, and Sesshomaru was first to hear it. "Idiot, half breed." he muttered to himself as he continued the task of making his bed. Rolling his eyes he knew it was best to listen to him stumble against everything in his path. Silently counting down to himself, he planned the time Inu would be heard emptying his already fragile form.

Sesshomaru was already dressed and heading to the stairs to leave his appartment, when he heard the crackled voice of his brother call out to him. Sighing, he looked back to him, knowing with out a doubt how bad the hangover was. Dark glasses were covered by his tangled mess of hair as he leaned from his door. The wall his only arms from gravity.

Sesshomaru stood with his nails ticking to his wearing patience. "I'll bring you something." He finally answered, only wanting to push the stutters from his brothers shuddering lips then turning to finish his leave. The dog hanyou returning to his temporary sick bed. Sesshomaru walked along the same path, figuring the buildings will collapse sooner than a month... wishing a week. They werent there that long, but they looked better the six or so years he's been there.

Same something crossing his path, this time a butterfly and two bees, same yeilding walk light, same roads, same same...

He payed his way and took his usual spot at the dining area and watched at the crowds. Even the same group of people from yesterday was there, ready to see another show.

Again, he let his mind wander. This time the view being much more enticing. He slid the...,dare i say it, one of the foods id like to avoid for the wacky pun, corndog into his mouth. Moistening it with his saliva and scraping his fangs along the breaded coating, stripping it bare as it left his mouth. A new group of viewers followed the tempting actions and licked their lips. If anything, at least the ghostly man looked like a woman.

His tongue stroked through the soft skin and suckled at the juices he made, dazed in thoughts until he was drawn back to earth. Slowly digging his eyes into their souls, he frightened their hopes as he bit hard at the tip of the tube of meat.

They sucked in their breaths and bit at their fingers as the thought of what that would feel like stunned them. But they soon bit their lips as the glipsed down the slender form that walked past them. Not a trace of fat on his thin hips. Every asset of the mans body left them craving. The women wetting for what they would like ponding with in their walls. The men fanatsizing the perfect form and beauty, some as well wanting him with in their tight caverns. ... Inside of the tempting and lucious body that swayed from their grasps.

Todays thoughts were the curious ones that questioned the golden mans appearance. Was he not here today?

"Ughh!" he moaned out in pain.

His eyes brought down to the, yet again, slutty vixen pressing and grinding her self into him. For the love of..,.Getting fed up with the multiplying bodies, he shoved into one, leaving her into the arms of another man. Her attention, or lets say, her legs were wrapped around him, almost instantly. It was about another half hour before he gave up dancing alone and made his way through the crowd. Passing an opening, he felt a light tug at one of his belt loops, and the warmpth of a body behind him.

Familiar tough hands snaked at his waist as well the entoxicating aroma of Autumn spice to his nose. An almost 'fuck me look' in his eyes as he turned his head to the side to glimpse at the captor. "Your eyes ask me to drive into you, yet your attitude will say 'drop dead before i bury you alive in your own bloody corpse'."

That melodic voice, those aluring crystal fountains, that angelic glow to his golden hair... it's that bastard from yesterday.

A few spectators watching the delicious couple dance together. Sesshomaru's back to him, with arms wrapped delicately around his neck, fingers entwined in the silky locks. Adding their own twists to the song 'Headstrong', and pulling the dark challenging stares grabbed the entire rooms attention, as well a larger space to dance. Their arms extended, their bodies swayed at just the right times. Warming bodies bucking to contact to shove off once more.

'His smug grin... he thinks he can out do me...' The inu youkia panted in his mind, not daring to show exhaustion to the man. "NGH!" His eyes widened as he felt himself being gently dipped back and hips drawn to the form. The prick! As much as he loathed being treated like the bitch, he dispised more when the croud cheered and whistled as the song ended.His ears burning to the soft chuckles the ass gave. He didnt care how pleasing it was to hear the soothing sounds, he was much too embarrased at what level the cryptic angel placed him at.

Before he readied to leave, he once more felt the soft flesh grasping to his slender hips. Almost at contact a song that came on struck a nerve within his shut out heart. Missing, by Evanescence. The Angel watched in every detail as Sesshomaru placed his gaze deep within his drowning eyes, making him almost gasp at how sad thy appeared.

He allowed a tender smile to ride his soft rosey lips as he spoke,"Please... before you leave... another dance.. shall we?" Making Sesshomaru change a kissable light pink as the man layed a sweet caress on his hand. His response only being a turn of his head with narrowing eyes. But his body remained in his hold. "That will be a yes.." the man grinned, showing off his rather larger than demon fangs. !

This man was no angel...

(sorry, i went with the songs i was listening to on u tube... they fit occasionally.. hmn /licks lips/ could the next chapter be what you guys want? Or am i underestimating you? It could be the one after... it should, i'm getting bored with calling him the man or angel... i didnt use temptor as much as i thought i would... uh..! Did I Already Give Out His Name? I dont know.. eh heh... Well, i hope to get this on a roll , so... keep reading and sorry if it sucks, chowli)


	5. Chapter 5

"**Amatory Desire**"

By Yuki Izagawa

Disclaimer: Most of these characters are not my own, but that of Rumiko Takahashi's and bloodsucking dog vixen.

Warning and appologies: I know I know.. there's major ooc.. but enjoy the sweet guy on guy and let the masterbation commence.

(since i forgot to add the disclaimer from the last chapter... here it is..: Disclaimer: Most of these characters are not my own, but that of Rumiko Takahashi's and bloodsucking dog vixen.(Aluka))

(Okay, last time... eh, you already know... just onto this chapter... What becomes of Sesshomaru and his younger brother... lets find out...)

Chapter IV ' My name, now call it!'

That night was a rough one, he obsessed over every sweet scent, he felt the urge to touch anything softer than his own flesh, his tongue craving... his tongue craving...his tongue craving what? Gods, what in the seven hells was it that was ringing through his mind? To make matters worse, his halfling brother burst through the door ranting something about the skank he's been with.

"Go---ds..."

Sesshomaru groaned as he twisted his body into the cacoon of blankets subconcious begging the boy to leave.

Wh-whats he doing? Sitting on my bed? That... On MY Bed! He would have it coming to him... Listen to him keep on... does he stop?...

"Grnnngh...Inu Yasha..must you?" He muffled as he shoved his face into the cover. Hmm... the..unbelievably soft..covers.. He quickly sat up, slightly starling the hanyou into silence.

"Hngh.! Whats gotten into you?" Inu questioned, getting comfortable on the bed once more. Sesshomaru sighing before sliding into the bathroom, oh too aware of his brother following. But, the faster he did what he had to, the faster he could escape his babbling mouth. He stripped off his clothes and climbed into the shower, hoping the running water would shut out some of the noise.

Finally, he was ready to head out of the door, and of course..,"Augh! Damn it Inu Yasha!"

"You didnt pay attention to a single word I said, Did you!" Inu growled as he blocked his path of sweet freedom.

"Frankly, Inu Yasha, I dont give a Rats.."

"I'm your younger brother, the least you can do is hear me out on my problems.!"

"Go fuck them out of your system, that tends to work for you... Now respect your elder brother and _Move_!" With that said, a baffled hanyou was shoved to the side left alone in the foulest scents to his nose. His brothers heat..

It didnt take long for Sesshomaru to get far more bored and quicker then expected. Especially with the beings trying to woo him into their pants or them in his. He couldnt help the way his mind wandered from earth as he quenched his hunger. And apparently.., ice cream wasnt what he craved for.

He was still crouched beside the inner wall, when he noticed that temptor make his way into the crowd, a tease in those swaying hips.

He, as well, made it through the crowd, coming close behind him. Sesshomaru crossed his arms around the mans waist and pushed him to his own. His hands soon to move to his inner thighs to spread the temptation open. His knees almost weakened to the mans gasp...it made him yurn more as his fangs mingled at his lobe, and nibbled at the crest of the treats jaw and neck.

Craving a better reaction, Sesshomarus hands slid behind the back of the lucious forms hugging leather pants and jerked them up enough to tighten over his groins.

"Ughn!..." a seducing groan ran from the light lips. His crystal eyes meeting his as he turned, his mouth almost sneer and challenging. He allowed his lips to tease Sesshomaru's own before lightly gliding his tongue over his bottom lip and winding his delicate fingers through Sesshomaru's belt loops. With a hard tug, the mans wanting erection called to the Inu's. He let his eyes roll back as his lungs tightened. A flow of lust in the mans voice as he whispered into his ear.

"What's your name, charmer?"

Sesshomaru's gold eyes soon to cast to the mans," Why would I speak my name to you?" he danced back only for his own body to be brushed against as the mans arms moved behind his golden hair with hips twisting and rolling. "For the recieve of my own name. You _are _curious of it, are you not?"

"Not."

Sesshomaru jest as his shoulders took shelter under the mans jaw. His hip sliding back and forth over the mans region with his hands placed in the temptors back pocket to hold him close. A grin baring the points of his fangs sought Sesshomarus gaurd.

"Sier," he muffled out as Sesshomaru layed his head back and softly moaned to his body being pressed against the wall. He wasnt even aware they had moved that far from the crowd.

"That is my name, charmer. Do...I get yours in return, possibly?" he lulled out, eyes never breaking from his.

"I have no intentions of..nyaughu.." his words cutt off by a tight jerk of his hips. Sier had shoved his hand past Sesshomaru's body clutching garments and smirked.

"Oh, daring... youre a walking invitation, no wonder youre so well shaped in these tasty looking pants." his tongue soaring over his lips, the youkai watching them glaze. Apparently taking a great liking to his lack of undergarments.

"Come now, charmer. Let me have your name, or do you intend to have me beg..?"

Words alone would have had Sesshomaru, himself, begging for it, but with Siers finger tips sliding down his length and toying with his most pleasure, had him calling out both their names.

"Ugh, it's Sesshomaru, gods Sier, It's Sesshomaru!"

That light pink tongue played over his large fangs, how he taunted him with his tongue was merely clever. "Mn, Sesshomaru..." he sang in almost a wanting tone. Sier nestled his nose under Sesshomarus jaw for it to raise, enabling his tongue and fangs to work playfully at his neck while his hand and fingers could torture a prize below.

Small grunts from the both of them as Sesshomaru managed a leg between his, which only served a better purpose for Sier, who joined his own gliding leg with eccentric hands. Thankfully the bathroom was only around the corner, because Sesshomaru's moans were almost whimpered in in pure bliss for final.

Sier's leg pressed under Sessh's groins, his right hand worked devilishly at his member and left hand played curiously inside of him. _This suculent beast is virgin? mnn, if he feels this good wrapped around my fingers..._He ended his thoughts as he threw off the treats mind with his toying. He worked them into the rather benifitial dimly lit room. No one else was around and that was perfectly fine for him but a pre caution, he locked the door from any interuptions. No One at all would be allowed to hear the dogs heated whines. God, how his cries echoed from the walls, damn how they chanted in his ears, fuck, how his intoxicating scent just sent him over the edge.

Sier's hands fist into Sessh's hair and pulled his head back, his other hand worked quickly at those teasing pants. A small clink as the pesky button fell to the floor along with the pants. Sier was lightly glazed in his own sweat as he managed one of Sesshomaru's legs from the bind and ontop of the counter along his half bent body. "Sesshomaru, damn you..." with a small curse, Sier's fangs and tongue set lines of light to reflect from his treasures body, even the sweat bleeding from his body was sweet and killing him with temptation. His body worked as an advertisement while he finally rid his own pants away from what can claim this man he so urgently craved.

"Hhu, Sier." Sesshomaru gently called out with his eyes turning from Sier's

Pleasure and begging want was fabulously painted on Sesshomaru's reflection. Damn, too much was working for him. This perfect man and played out perfectly so he can watch the pleasure he gave.

With a quick motion, no longer to with stand waiting, his own member was driven inside of Sesshomaru's extremely tight ..rectum... The warmpth of his body served as a substitute to what he wanted, but the tightness was more than enough to meet his taste. He feverishly pound his body to his, hard calls escaping Sesshomaru's dry mouth. It wasnt the matter of a cold compress of the counter that troubled him, it was the warmpth of Sier's hands, which were possibly moist with his salivia that worked him harder in yells. It was almost as if he, as well, was moving inside of him, thrusting into the other.

"Ughu...Aungh!" Sier could fell a tightening pulse and knew it would soon end.

One after the other, he prepared for Sesshomaru's climax. His hands cupped closely over his tip as well as driving him closer, him deeper. A hard clench and their fluids were discharged. A constant hold around Siers length would only make for another round, so he challenged himself to pull out.

Carefully watching their creme and fluid run after his member and slide away. A horrible waste but his mouth wanted something a little better.

He kept his hands well away from Sesshomaru's realizing, because he gave the look that he could take back what was rightfully his, and slowly moved them to his lips. Sesshomaru could only hopelessly gaze into the mirror and watch as the devil lick up his mess, keeping it greedily for himself. His tongue gluiding carefully at every drop until all dissapeared into Sier's lucious mouth.

"Hmph... damn you as well." he grinned between breaths, slowly lowering his leg back to the comfort of its twin. Sier as well, gloated a tempting smirk.

(Nyo k... it didnt come out as good, i know and all the plth... sorry...i gave up your hopes... well, in the chapters to come, was this all just lust or could this have turned into far more. If Sesshomaru's mind quarrels with reality, what will the truth be?.. As he thought... his claimer ...forget it. It wouldnt matter to a vampire.)


	6. Chapter 6

"**Amatory Desire**"

By Yuki Izagawa

Disclaimer: Most of these characters are not my own, but that of Rumiko Takahashi's and bloodsucking dog vixen.

Warning and apologies: I know I know.. there's major ooc.. but enjoy the sweet guy on guy and let the masturbation commence.

(forgive me that I have not written on this in so long.. I fear I have been in a rather terrible writing block /bow/ I will try better these days..)

Last time, Sesshomaru's heat took him over the edge. Inu yasha was venom to his ears as this man that claimed Sessh's purity was venom with every touch. Making him an entoxicating need.. will a tempting angel and proud spirit strengthen a fragile bond..long desired.. or will another relationship form the difference.?

Chapter V 'thy eyes are calling'

Sesshomaru, once again, lying in thought along his bed. His arms risen slightly over his head, long flowing celestial hair struned along the silken sheets. His tongue slipped over his delicate lips when his fangs finally released them from their nervous hold. He could have cursed himself if he had actually seen how helpless and fragile he appeared. His kimono parted enough to bare his slender legs and tone chest, but unaware his hand trailing the light flesh.

"Sier.." the name flowed so gently even a butterfly could settle upon it. If we wouldn't have known any better..

"I'd say your infatuated."

He quickly sat up, hair spinning through the air to his sudden shock, and turned his attention to the wall. How.. who..? Sesshomaru stared into the dark shadow of the wall, a form present, but still unable to distinguish. A chill spun itself through out his spine, making a gentle moan gasp from his throat. It was not as if he, Sesshomaru, was frightened…It was merely the adrenaline that there may be something so close to its death by his hungry claws.

His beaming gold eyes narrowed as his claws burned with the vicious venom. He slowly tucked a leg beneath himself as the other sprawled to the side, ready to flex for any attack. The figures eyes glaring over the half bare form, but soon, widening as a silver and green streak thrashed towards him. The form managed to shift to the side, barely making it from the burning ink along the wall.

His eyes met with the annoyed youkias for only a moment before being tossed into the glint of moonlight that quivered through the curtained window. The form kept himself supported by his now bruised elbows and peered up at the tall thin man that threatened him with stabbing glares.

"Inu yasha… I expect you have finally plotted you disgusting grave..?" Sesshomaru hissed as he wrapped his fingers around the long silver locks of his younger brothers hair.

"Nh!!.. Come on.. Stop being such an ass.."

Sesshomaru more than aware of a teasing and taunting glint in Inu's eyes. His expression altered to furious paranoia. "That look, what do have to speak of…?" The magma burning through his brothers veins forced Inu Yasha into a hesitant stutter, but how long to last when his ears picked up a rare treat. They flicked gently to the quickened pound of Sesshomarus heart, though amusing that even his face was a slight flush.

"You got banged, didn't you..?" The sudden outburst left inu crumpled to the floor as his eyes followed the swaying feature that traveled to the next room.

"I was right, wasn't I?!" He picked himself up and tagged by his brothers side. " Who was it, huh? The, the only thing that would sleep with a manikin like you would be a guy or an animal.. ha ha"

The aware stare struck the hanyou's surprise. No way.. He wasn't serious.. he was only joking..

"It WAS an animal…??!"Inu yasha blurted, earning a trail of blood to stream from his silver locks.

"It was a man you Idiotic half breed..!!" Sesshomaru hissed once more, his brother further more shocked and left gawking with a door to his face.

"That.. rediculous..no brained.."The youkai snarled as he journeyed once more to his bed rest. Sometimes, he wondered how that half-whit half brother remembered to breathe.

As if like a cloud settling on the heavens, his body fell almost soundless to the bed. Hair scattering along the covers and his frail thin body. A once yearning body now panting with his hard pulse.

"At least my arousal has faded…" Sesshomaru sighed less enthusiastic than meaning to. His eyes narrowing in time as he buried his nose deep with in his pillow, arms tucked securely around it..

"Did the door not yield you.? Get out of here… I despise you burdening my every breath…."

"Is that so.. because frankly, dear Sesshomaru., as I recall, I was riding those every breaths.." A harmonic voice lulled out as a delicate feature glided over top of him. His soft hands raising Sesshomarus arms out, almost to touch the headboard.

His body almost tensed in shock, his want to growl out choked down by a loud moan as the free hand, not locking his wrists together, surrounded Sesshomaru's member. His gold orbs glazing in a sudden return of lust, his thirsty heat thickening the sweet air. "Sier… that.. is you.. how..?"

His angels form almost sighing to the delicious scent he longed for as his tongue slid along Sesshomarus baring neck. A shuddered groan as the body quivered beneath him, Sier grinding his hips closer to the heated delicacy he craved more.

"I wanted to be near you… I wanted to hold you. Hear you call to me.." Sier's chin raised as his lips parted in silent moans.

"I want you in me again, Sier.." Sesshomaru gently breathed out, finishing the lust in Sier's thoughts, making him gasp, dying to meet his chosen's every desire. A glint in his crystal orbs reflected the yearning beauty as his own sun shaded eyes glanced back to him. They were pleading and hungry, devouring Sier's taunting smile.

In a mere swift but flowing motion, Sesshomaru's kimono was risen away from his entry, his waist risen from the bed to deepen their pleasures. Sier's garments already no longer a burden as they were cuffed around the moaning Inu.

"Now," Sier breathed out. "Call out to me, Sesshomaru..!!"

(Forgive me, I may try to assure you these stories will get better. If you have any suggestions, I will be more than happy to know of them. Perhaps what Sesshomaru must encounter? Relationship difficulties, Fighting and gore by a particular character you wish to hold blood shed. More of a character you wish to see or a better background? Do tell. Mhm.. /bow/ till I write a better on.. chowli)


End file.
